


A Desperate Cry for Help [Precision]

by Squidlicious



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Multi, Precision (Fusion of Drift and Perceptor), Transformers SU fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidlicious/pseuds/Squidlicious
Summary: (Precision: the Drift/Perceptor fusion)A strange signal was broadcasted on all monitors and televisions across the Lost Light, showing Pharma asking for help from Tyrest. The main captains find out that the signal is being transmitted through an abandoned Autobot transmission tower on a planet nearby. Drift, Rodimus, and Perceptor go to try and disarm the tower with Tailgate and Ten tagging along. Based off the SU episode "A Cry for Help".[Part of the Transformers MTMTE!Steven Universe AU]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got any questions or ideas? For artwork and other updates on my Transformers!SU crossover, goto my art blog! 
> 
> http://squiddybiddy.tumblr.com!

 

~

_“Neptune….Why?....” Liquid tears ran down the small seeker’s white faceplate. His bright yellow optics gleamed at the taller mech in front of him. The two seekers were surrounded by crashed bay ships upon a shoreside. Gray smoke conquered the air as solitary flames danced within hauls of the once luxurious ships._

_Strong servos clenched hard as the larger seeker looked away from Gala. “I only wanted to protect you…”, Neptune quietly responded. Fighting the yearn to cry, the purple and blue seeker turned away. Gala buried his face into his gray servos as he slid down onto the ground into a crying mess._

~

 

“I don’t get this show….seems a bit depressing….”, Swerve scratched his cheek at the glowing screen in front of him. He decided to come to the theatre room since it was movie night. Of course it was Tailgate’s turn to chose what was on tonight. Rewind always showed up to movie night and always sat on Chromedome’s lap, but this time he was alone up on the higher seats. Nightbeat’s vision was glued to the screen with a frozen straight face, entranced with the show behind Swerve. Sitting next to Nightbeat was Skids along with Getaway who were also sipping on “un-gradable” energon they both smuggled in the theatre.

“It’s depressing now because it’s super dramatic! Were you offline when they had that huge battleship fight?!”, Tailgate turned to Swerve right next to him and gestured towards the giant television stationed on the wall. “I know it’s kind of confusing since we’re kinda past the beginning part of the series but it’s SUUUPER Star Shield marathon!”

“Ten….”, Ten softly called from the side of the seats. His body was so huge that he couldn’t even fit into the huge sized seats. Tailgate hopped up from his front row seat and turned around in his seat, “See? Ten likes it!”

“Tailgate, it’s called movie night NOT tv show night!”, Rodimus annoyingly called out from the back seats next to Rewind. He took a swig of high grade energon and slammed the glass onto the arm rest. “You’re always requesting some sappy, romance trash.”

Pipes swirled the energon in his glass, “I don’t think it’s that sappy…Then again I like dramatic series.” He sat on the other side of Tailgate and turned to him, “I think it’s pretty rad that you suggested something different other than a movie.”  

Tailgate looked at the other blue mech beside him, “Thanks Pipes. I was kinda feeling like I was dumb for suggesting this series,” he sat back down in his seat.  “We can marathon the series together! Cyclonus isn’t interested in sappy movies and I dunno if anyone else would be interested in watching with me….”

Before Pipes could respond, he felt weight press on his head as Getaway instantly leaned on top of Pipes. “I’ll watch anything with you Tailgate...”, he said with a smirk behind his mouth plate. The white and blue minibot scratched his head, “Oh...Well you both could watch it with me!”

Getaway raised a brow at Tailgate “I dunno, Pipes can be a total dork when he gets into new series.” Pipes swiped his hands at the taller mech on him, “I am not!” Before the two could argue more, the television screen blinked to static. Everyone turned to the screen in front of them.

Swerve lifted himself up and walked over to the screen, “Huh...Could’ve sworn this was a new tv. Hold on, I got it.” He punched the side of the television a few times, “Did it work?” A glitched noise blared out as the static began forming into a figure. The noise began to sound more clear. In an instant, the television casted  grimey footage with a weird green filter on it.  Pharma appeared on the screen looking straight ahead.

“Pharma!” Skids called out with a scowl. Everyone lifted themselves up from their seats as the message began playing.

“Calling out to Chief Justice Tyrest. This is Pharma”, his expression went from serious to a desperate look, “ I need help! I was kidnapped by those disgusting Decepticon Justice members! I was left behind, I have no ship, and I’m COMPLETELY STRANDED with no way of calling one of your ships or legislator bots to me! HELP ME!” The ex-Autobot looked stressed out as his plating looked dull and scratched up. The footage glitched out for a second and then repeated. 

Rodimus blinked, “Is he broadcasting this while in the ship?!” He got a silent alert to his comm link and made his way out of the theatre. Tailgate noticed the captain slipping out and began following. He passed Ten, who called out his name to Tailgate. The minibot turned to the large golden mech, “If you wanna come then on!” he waved.  Ten got up and followed the tiny mech who was trying to keep up with the now speeding Rodimus in his alt mode down the halls.

______________

 

The top deck was lit up in chatter over the repeating footage of the ex-Autobot medic calling for help. Monitors across the deck were all showing the same thing. Drift paced around the room in thought as Ultra Magnus was fiddling with a transmission machine.

“Dammit”, the second captain hissed, “I can’t get to the Autobots back on Cybertron for some reason. This thing is messing with our communication lines….”

The giant mech raised a brow as a faint rumbling sound was getting louder. The doors of the top deck opened, the crimson hot car flew into the room. Rodimus bounced his front wheels up, flipping himself up as he transformed. Two peds landed on the floor as the hot rod stretched his arms out with a grin. The words “TADA!” escaped Rodimus’s audio output as the crowd in the room glanced at his stunt. Drift continued to pace around.

Rodimus’s grin faded as he heard nobody applaud. “What? Nobody’s impressed?!”

Ultra Magnus walked up to the mech with a typical flat face, “It gets old after the 47th time….Glad you could make it.”

“Came as fast as I could...The mad doc on screen ruined movie night…”

The cop mech hummed, “So it’s possible that it’s being transmitted throughout the entire ship then…Perhaps we could send a mini distress ship or-TURN THOSE MONITORS OFF! Can’t think with that idiot sounding like a broken tape!”

The assistants scrambled to the monitors as Drift walked up to Rodimus, “Do you know if there’s any transmission towers nearby?”

“Transmission towers?”, Rodimus parroted.

“Transmission tower….telecast tower…Anything that’s really powerful transmitter.. I remember Megatron had some but the Autobots destroyed them all”, he continued.

Ultra Magnus paced a servo on his chin, “You mean private broadcast lines that are exclusive to Autobots? There were very few telecast lines Optimus Prime exclusively used during the early parts of the war and…..”

The 3 captains looked at each other as they heard heavy panting from the doorway.  Tailgate slowly dragged into the room with Ten. He dropped to the floor next to Ultra Magnus, steam escaping his facemask. “Y-You’re...so...fast….Captain….I couldn’t even….keep up...on my legs…”, the minibot exhaled.

“Why didn’t you just change into a car?”, Rodimus commented.

“I….lost track….of you….when you changed into your…..alt mode….”, the little mech’s tired body was lifted up by Ten and held in the golden bot’s arms.

The big blue mech exhaled, “Anyway….The point is that Optimus Prime used transmission lines that were very powerful and could overtake other signals like what’s Pharma is doing right now. They were supposed to be destroyed since we took out the Decepticons’ private lines. He must have found a tower still standing and is trying to catch Tyrest’s attention.

“I didn’t know he was still alive after he came with those DJD members”, Drift said, “Where could he be hacking the tower?” He caught Ten, from the corner of his optic, walking towards the main control panel while holding Tailgate in his arms. The golden mech stared at the monocle wearing scientist working at the panel.

“Who knows? All that’s important is finding that tower and destroying it,” Rodimus pounded his fists together.

Ultra Magnus turned to the assistants, “Can one of you boot up the space bridge?....”

“It doesn’t work.” a voice answered.

The microscope mech got up from the main control panel. Perceptor walked up to the captains, adjusting his monocle, “For some reason, something went wrong with the activation power source. Brainstorm said he could’ve fixed it but it’s missing a certain type of quantum protons that does the main function of teleporting. The protons are still being delivered from a private storage facility and won’t arrive for another few weeks. They’re very delicate.”

Rodimus shrugged, “Well just rip some of that quantum mojo stuff from the engines! I’ll just go down there-”

“If you touch those quantum engines, I will personally detach your arms, “ Perceptor barked, “Those quantum engines are designed to be QUANTUM ENGINES. Messing with them and extracting elements from them would be a massive risk that I’m not participating in.”

The hot rod contorted his face, “Then how the hell are we supposed to get to that tower?! Where the hell is the tower even at!?”

Ten stared at the computer screen flickering the muted message on the control panel intensely, using one of his servos to feel the screen while balancing Tailgate on the other. The smaller mech looked up, “Ten? Are you ok?”

Lifting up his servo from the screen, he walked pass the captains to a blank wall. The three mechs looked at the legislator mech as he let down Tailgate next to him. He arched his back up, made a snarl and….

“NNNNAAAAAARG!!”, Ten opened his mouth and made a deep roar, leaning forward with clenched servos. A shining sphere shot out of his mouth, the sphere immediately getting bigger as it splattered onto the wall. A vortex of pure light spread across the wall and shaped itself into a circle. The light engulfed the room as dust began getting sucked into the loud, swirling portal. Everyone shielded their optics in response.

Ultra Magnus was the first to ask, “What the hell did Ten just do?!”

“D-Did he just make a space bridge?”, Perceptor questioned to himself as he turned back to the control panel to see sparks erupting from the monitor showing the message. “He must have traced the message source and found the location of the tower!”

Ten walked up to the captains and knelt down, transforming to his jet alt mode. Drift walked up to the mech, “I have a feeling he wants us to follow him.” He jumped up onto the jet. The first captain grinned with glee and also jumped up onto the jet next to Drift. Ultra Magnus raised a brow as he put his servos on his hips, “So you think Ten knows where that tower might be? “

Rodimus shrugged, “Sure. Why not?” He heard tiny steps run up beside him. The mech looked down at Tailgate hopping in place in excitement. Rolling his optics, Rodimus grabbed the back of Tailgate’s…..tailgate piece and lifted him up onto the jet. He tapped the glass of the cockpit and the glass slid open.

“Don’t even say a word. I know you’d die if you didn’t come with us.”, Rodimus commented as he sat Tailgate into the cockpit. The glass slid back into place, muffling the minibot’s squees. Ten booted up his engines, lifting himself up from from the ground. The two captains tightened their grip on the legislator mech. The jet turned itself around, angling itself with the homemade space bridge.

Ultra Magnus ran in front of Ten, “Oh no! I’m not having you two go anywhere alone without proper supervision. Last time you two were alone, bad things happened that I’m sure Optimus would love to hear about….”

The crimson flamed mech gritted his teeth, “You wouldn’t dare! We said we were sorry!”

Perceptor walked up to Ultra Magnus, “I’ll go. If there’s trouble, I’ll let you know.”

The larger mech looked down at the scientist, “Will you let me know?”

“Yes. I’m not intimidated by Rodimus and his…’persuasions’.”, he shot a look at the first captain. Rodimus responded with a scoff. Ultra Magnus looked at Perceptor for a few seconds before nodding in approval. Drift offered his servo to the microscope as he prepared to board upon Ten.

They all were secured onto Ten as the mech blasted his engines, driving straight into the vortex. A liquid like splash emerged as the group passed through the portal. As soon as they were out of sight, the portal vanished in a gleam of sparkles. Everyone watched in amazement how the instantly space bridge just vanished like it was never there.

 _“Built in space bridge technology and strong signal transmission detection. So that’s how they managed to appear anywhere...I hate to say it but that was clever of Tyrest”_ , Ultra Magnus thought to himself.

 

* * *

 

A lone planet sat by itself within the sea of molten, bright stars and forgotten by the past conflict of war.  The small sun calmly shined a dusty orange in the massive gray orchid sky, overseeing the cyber formed planet. Cold, pale blue metal decorated the ground and mountain ranges with cybernetic plant life, exploring the cracks and wrapping around abstract building structures.

At the center of the structures stood the Autobot comm tower, stretching into the sky high above the landscape. The tower, somehow, had a visible aura as it as the crystallized infused stone coated the bottom. It contrasted from the smooth surface on the higher levels. The buildings below also had smaller, glowing, crystal like slates sticking up towards the comm link.

The space bridge portal flashed open in front of the tower as the Autobots slid out. Ten landed into the ground below, broken metals and dust kicked up all around them. They soon stopped as Drift, Perceptor and Rodimus drunkenly jumped off of the legislator bot. Tailgate climbed out of the pilot seat and landed on the ground.

He turned to the taller mechs, “I didn’t know Ten could make a space bridge!”

Rodimus rubbed his head, “Primus, that was way bumpier than I expected.”

Perceptor took off his monocle as he took a piece of cloth out of his subspace , “I agree. Though it was interesting how the legislator bots travelled”, he polished his glass piece, “Apparently they run through a stream that’s connected by numerous pathways. Way more pathways than I’m used to.” He placed his monocle back on his right eye.

Ten transformed as he sighed deeply, lying on the ground exhausted. The minibot put a servo on Ten’s head, “Are you ok Ten?”, he rubbed the mech’s head. Ten’s engines purred in response. The samurai mech look up at the tower, everyone following his motion.

“This is it.”

The energy off the comm link was felt by everyone like a strong vibration, as it bounced off the sea of crystals perched on the buildings around them. Perceptor walked up to the tower, “This is the biggest telecast tower I’ve seen. I’ve only heard about these types of towers from others. Nobody was really allowed to talk about it to keep it a secret.”

He turned around, seeing the square like crystals, “This place can create the strongest signals! Burst through any firewalls or blocking systems! Travel across many galaxies!”, Perceptor smiled as he lifted his servos up.

“This place is was tiny Autobot base disguised as an abandoned city!”

“And we need to destroy this thing”, Drift commented as his optics travelled up the multiple levelled architecture. The scientist frowned a little, “I know...it’s a shame that this’ll have to go. But it’s not a secret anymore and it’s only something that would be a danger to us in the future…” He glanced down, “Plus it’s a bit primitive…Using crystallized energon stones….”

Tailgate blinked, “That is a huge tower….” He looked over to Rodimus next to him, “Hey, you and Drift should form Hotlock again! He could destroy this!”

Rodimus scratched the back of his head with a half smile, “Yea. He definitely could. I mean...it’s up to Drift.” He turned to Drift with a grin, “How about it Drift? Wanna show Hotlock some action?”

“No.” Drift answered.

The flame colored mech exhaled, “What?! Why? We could take this thing down in a flash!”

“Last time, it was a nightmare Rodimus”, Drift turned to the first captain, “Hotlock immediately went out of control. You didn’t want to unfuse and we almost killed Ultra Magnus along with everyone else! If Ultra Magnus didn’t stop us, who knows what could’ve happened…..”

Rodimus frowned, as he slumped his shoulders.

The white mech sighed as he placed a servo on his friend’s shoulder, “I can get rough...you can get wild...and we can both get out of control. We need to work on calming down Hotlock. Until then, he’s gonna have to be put on hold.” As Drift’s servo slid off Rodimus’s shoulder, the first captain felt a bit of emptiness in his spark.

“What we need right now is someone who’s a little more...calm…”, Drift turned around to look at Perceptor. The microscope mech looked back at him with a confused look. Tailgate gasped, his visor lighting up. Ten got up from the floor, looking at the scene unfolding.

“Someone’s who’s detailed, more exact...”, Drift paced up to Perceptor,  gently took his servo into his own and lifted it up, “more...precise.” The scientist’s optics widened as he finally put the pieces together, his held servo feeling weak.

“Let’s fuse Perceptor”, Drift smiled.

Perceptor’s optics gleamed as his face was awe struck. He felt cold liquid forming on the ends of his optics.

Drift’s mouth twitched, “Please don’t cry Perceptor…”

Perceptor cupped his eyes from Drift with his free servo, “I-I’m sorry. It’s just….this is so sudden.” The samurai mech stepped back as he tried leading the scientist into an open space. The two walked into a nice area, free of tall structures as Tailgate followed along with a skip in his step. Rodimus also followed with a grunt along with Ten . The three mechs stood back to watch Drift and Perceptor.

The two stood one yard apart, looking directly at each other.

Drift took in air and exhaled through his vents, “Ready?” His optics shined brighter.

Perceptor also exhaled and nodded yes. He also let his optics glow bright.

He moved both of his servos above his head as he looked above. Perceptor let his arms drop slowly to his sides, stopping at shoulder level. During the motion, he took a few steps forward while slowly twirling while his arms dropped. He instantly stopped, his body turned away from Drift. Perceptor move his servos close to his chest plate. He looked back at Drift blankly as he graciously lifted his servo towards Drift, beckoning for it to be held.

Drift lifted his arms, swiped his servos in a full circle motion in front of him. He quickly ended the motion as he rocked his hips to one side, letting his servos run up his sides from the waist to neck. The samurai mech paced forward, posing his servos hovering the sides of his head, immediately posing them stretched out to the side, and proceeding to let them fall.

Perceptor let Drift get close enough to let himself fall backwards. Drift quickly caught him, causing the two of them to be in a dipping pose. The scientist’s body began to glow bright as his partner also did. Drift slowly lifted Perceptor up, letting both of their bodies touch until the two were standing up.

They casted a bright light as the two melted into pure energy, their body growing upwards. The figure casted it’s shape immediately as it lifted its two main arms and made it’s servos into a finger gun motion while the second pair were posed outward.

“Helllllo my fellow Autobots!~” A gunshot came from both index finger tips as the bright light cracked away into sparkles. The mech standing tall above Tailgate, Rodimus and Ten was a red, white and light blue schemed mech with spots of gray. Two microscope like attachments hung on it’s back as broad shoulders held his wheels. The fusion had 4 arms, and 4 sets of eyes, the top set resembling eyebrows. He wore two monocles, and had a white helm like Drift except they were curved instead of straight.

The fusion stepped forward to the other Autobots standing there, “My name is Precision! And I’m here to take down the last of Optimus Prime’s private telecommunication towers!” Precision tapped his chin with an index finger, “Seems that my audience is looking a bit small. Oh well! I’ve always liked ‘private parties’ if you catch my _Drr_ _rift_!” The fusion held his cheek as he chuckled loudly.

Rodimus could only exhale dreadfully while hearing the smaller mech next to him barely control his excitement. Tailgate ran up to the tall fusion.

“YOU’RE HUGE!” he shouted.

Precision crouched down with a smile on his face, “Well aren’t you the cutest little bot!” He put out an open servo in front of Tailgate, prompting the mech to climb aboard. The fusion lifted Tailgate up while standing back up.

The minibot twiddled his fingers, “You’re not dangerous, right?...”

Precision blinked as he chuckled again, “Oh of course I’m not dangerous Tailgate!”, he answered by petting the minbot’s head with one finger and another to poke his abdomen softly. Tailgate giggled as he tried shooing away the giant mech’s fingers. Precision positioned the minibot up to head level. “You see, my little friend, not all fusions are giant, reckless monsters”, he raised a “brow” towards Rodimus below, “I can understand how you would think that when hanging around our ‘eccentric’ captain.”

Rodimus clinched his servos, “MAYBE YOU WANNA START KNOCKING DOWN THIS TOWER!?”, he yelled up at the fusion.

Precision swatted a servo at him, “I see you’re facing a bit of intolerance for someone not doing what you want....”, he said.  Tailgate felt himself get raised up closer to Precision, “Maybe he should change his name from Hot Rod to _Chill Stick_...”, the fusion laughed.

“Chill Stick?!”, Tailgate parroted as he giggled. He felt himself get lowered to back to ground level. Jumping off the huge servos, the minibot ran up next to Ten and an irritated Rodimus. The fusion stood up, “Ok then my captain, let me get my gear”.

Precision smirked as used his first set of arms to clap his servos together, the palms lighting up into a glow. He slowly parted his servos as a sword emerged from both ends of his palms. Precision quickly grabbed the hilt of the Great Sword as it flashed out of his servos. He used his second set of arms to do the same motion as before, pulling out two swords instead of one. Precision heald up the two swords horizontally as he moved the Great Sword in the middle.

The three weapons gleamed as they morphed into a upside down crossbow. It had two curved blades on the pickaxe head ends as the handle was white, the crystal of the Great Sword on the upper end of the handle. Precision presented the weapon by hoisting upon his shoulder..

“Woooahhh….You gonna destroy this place?”, the minibot questioned with a grin.

Precision hummed to himself, “Destroy…..I find that word suits more for….destructive….uncivilized beings....”, he quickly shot his captain a condescending look.  The fusion then snickered to himself and  leaped up into the air, going towards the ancient tower.

“I prefer the word…MODIFY!” he swung his crossbow on impact, stone pieces flying everywhere. Precision landed onto a tall building as he leaped up again, this time even higher!

“Or SHATTER!” He swung again and with a loud crackle, another set of large stones fly from the tower. The structure began to shift and move from the impacts. Precision seemed to be just jumping all over the rooftops, leaping over and over at the tower as the once communication tower was starting to crumble downwards. Tailgate watched far off in amazement next to Rodimus and Ten, the tower beginning to  fall from the heavens to the ground. “He’s knocking the tower down!”

Rodimus folded his arms, “Yeah….I can see….”, he answered lowly.

“-Or WRECK!”

“Or SABOTAGE!”

“Orrrr LIQUIDATE!”

Precision stopped knocking at the crumbling tower, falling below into the old buildings and shattering some of the energon crystals on the way to the ground.

He hoisted up his crossbow, summoning a long, shining blade from thin air. Grabbing the back tip, the blade drew itself back on the thin string.  With a steady aim, he aimed directly at one of the remaining energon crystal monuments standing a good amount of distance away from the fusion.  

Precision stared at his final target silently until he began to smirk. He slowly closed his eyes and shot the blade arrow.

Like magic, the arrow flew into the last standing energon crystals, glass like shards bursting from the impact. Precision opened his eyes confidently and turned around swiftly. He made it back to his adoring audience, levitating his pickaxe like bow out of his hands. The weapon shined a bright white as it spun out of existence, leaving only tiny sparks glittering down. Tailgate didn’t move, watching the sparks flicker around him. Ten sniffed one of the falling sparks until it evaporated above Rodimus’s head.

“Wasn’t that an amazing feat of.... _precision?”_ , he grinned widely as he gestured two of his elbows to the side, similar to jabbing another in the side. The minibot giggled, hearing Rodimus groan loudly in pain with his arms still folded. Precision ignored Rodimus as he laughed along with Tailgate.

The fusion raised all of his servos up, “Now, if you ever in need of my _absolutely_ flawless skills, Drift and Perceptor will be more than happy to help!” He knelt down and gave his audience a finger gun gesture and winked left eyes. “Count on it.” And with a massive burst from the fusion, Precision was gone in a poof.

When the smoke cleared away, Drift and Perceptor were standing in the same position they were last seen in before they formed. The two blinked at each other for a second and Drift lifted Perceptor back up into a standing position. The scientist gave a small smile, placing his servos on Drift’s chest. The white mech grinned down at Perceptor, grabbing the red mech by his waist and hoisting him up in the air.

The two busted out laughing as they both embraced each other. Tailgate ran up to the two with glowing optics, “That was sooo amazing! Your weapon is so cool! You got rid of that tower so fast!”

Perceptor smiled at Tailgate below, “We did? Feels like we took forever.”

“What are you talking about?! We were amazing Perceptor!” Drift pumped two of his fists up, flexing his arms and giving off a loud engine rev.  The two mechs giggled at the swordsman as Rodimus looked at the group from the back, his spark feeling a little cold.

“It’s been so long that we fused...we should do it more often…”, Preceptor quietly said to himself.

 

* * *

 

~

_Neptune’s dark blue and bright purple body was hunched over a table in the middle of a room with a few people attending to computer panels in the walls. The table was surrounded by empty energon glasses, blue drops of liquid settling at the very bottom._

_He covered his gray faceplate with his blue servos, “I should’ve been more honest….I drove him away…” The energon glasses lightly tapped into each other as he slammed a big fist onto the table. “I couldn’t have told him the truth about the planet…”, his mouthplate slid back onto his face, “We would’ve all perished if we didn’t take this planet with force…..”_

~

 

“Aww….Neptune actually wants to talk to Gala!”, Tailgate commented at his television, sitting upon his berth with his legs folded. A small group of mechs were sitting in the minibot’s and Cyclonus’s shared room, watching the drama series Star Shield. Nightbeat’s mouth twitched as he held his tears back within his optics, “Neptune was such a fortress of cold feelings and pride until Gala saved him!” The blue and yellow mech clenched his fists within his lap while sitting on the floor. Swerve was also sitting on the floor but next to Drift, scratching his head at the screen. “What planet did Neptune mean when he said ‘we’ take?”

“I think he was referencing his large fleet of air raiders that he lost during a small war within his own armada…” Pipes answered at Swerve. He was also sitting beside Tailgate on the minibot’s berth, his legs hanging off the side. “Interesting how Neptune cares so much about Gala since Gala hated how Neptune gave his home colony planet a bad name.”

Tailgate folded his arms and raised his chin up, “If I was Gala, I’d try and forgive Neptune. How about you Drift?” The white mech looked down at Drift who was also sitting on the floor below Tailgate, between Nightbeat and Swerve. He heard the swordsman grunt in disagreement.

The show on the television began to roll the credits for the episode. “Huh, guess the episode is over already,” Pipes said, “Well I gotta get back to the bottom deck, I’ve got a work shift that gonna start soon” The group of mechs began getting up and making their way out of Tailgate’s room. The blue and white mech waved his servos in the air, “W-Wait a minute! We can watch another episode! I can load the next episode now!” He was shot down with a comment from Drift that was comprised of, “We watched 6 episodes today, we can start again next time you get control of movie night.”

He sighed a defeated sigh, bummed out that everyone didn’t wanna stay.

The minibot heard someone yawn loudly, “YAWN~ Sorry scout, drama series are boring to me.”, Getaway snarked as he stood up beside the berth and placed a servo on Tailgate’s shoulder.  He leaned in next to his audio input, “But if you find this stuff super interesting then I’ll sit here and keep watching it just for you!”

Pipes pointed, “But you’re standing...”

Getaway internally rolled his optics so hard he thought his brain node was gonna snap. “Thank you Pipes”, he lied, “Maybe I should call you captain obvious from now on….”

The dark denim blue mech shrugged, “I’ll take it, adleast I’ll be captain of something in my life!” Tailgate chuckled at Pipes’s optimism towards the taller mech’s snarky comments, “Good one!”  Getaway grunted loudly at the dumb retort.

The television glitched off the credits as a loud static noise came on and scratchy visuals appeared. Everyone glanced instantly at the tv.

“What the hell?”, Swerve cursed, “It’s that weird static noise from a few weeks ago.

Drift narrowed his optics as his body stiffened, “Pharma….”, he said to himself. He turned on his internal comm link.

“Rodimus? It’s Pharma. The static is back.” , Drift said out loud.

_“Again? Hold up I’m coming to the captain’s deck.”_

“I’ll call Perceptor too. I’m on the way” Drift turned off his comm link and pointed to the red and white minibot, “Swerve, do you know where Ten is? I need him.”

“He’s in front of the bar. I’ll tell him to report to the captain’s deck.”, Swerve tapped the side of his head.

Drift was about to run out of the room until he felt a tiny grip on his leg. He looked down at the blue and white minibot giving him that “Silent, earthly, puppy dog eyes” maneuver.

“Yes Tailgate, you can come too.”

________________

 

Ten transported the original group of mechs through his homemade, space bridge again to the old metallic, greenery planet again. They walked up to the old buildings again, spotting janky shaped energon crystals growing. The shattered energon pieces were still there, darkened from slight age. Tailgate picked up a piece of it and showed it to Perceptor, “Perceptor, does energon grow back quickly?”

The scientist took the piece from the minibot and focused on the piece of energon. “Hmm…..” He walked off from Tailgate, indicating that he’s off to think within his world.

Drift looked up at where the tower was. The tower looked like it was badly reconstructed to resemble its original form. It didn’t stand nearly as tall as it originally did but it was high enough for it to be operational again. The structure gave off a dim glow, responding to the newly formed energon crystals surrounding the area again.

Rodimus walked around a little, “It’s weird how fast these energon deposits grew from a short time. Wasn’t it a few weeks since we knocked down this place?”

“Energon can grow back but it’s not the good kind we can digest properly.” Drift said, seeing Tailgate lower a piece of energon from his mouth area quickly.

Perceptor came back from pacing around, “Correct. This energon can be harvested for explosions, weaponry, energy for power plants, and more. Thus it’s components are different from the type of energon or fuel we need to survive. It is possible for this energon deposit to grow back fast due to the planet’s organic-like metallic environment. Plus, we have no idea how fast time runs here.” He dropped the dull energon piece onto the ground. “Nevertheless, we need to get rid of this stuff and I’ll find a way to reverse the effects of the energon deposit so Pharma can’t rebuild this place over and over!”

Drift nodded, “Shall we?”, he offered his hand to Perceptor. The red mech smiled, “We shall…”

The flame palette mech looked away in worry as the two mechs began their dance again, fusing into the giant mech, Precision, once more.

The four armed mech appeared once again, arms stretched out to his small audience, “Oh ho! My fellow Autobots want another magnificent show of my _precise_ skills?”, he laughed to himself. Precision summoned his weapon once again and leaped into the air to knock down the area again. “Then I _shall_ deliver _thine_ skills!”

Rodimus walked off from the show and sat on a perched rock, he sighed. Tailgate looked at his captain looking depressed. He walked over to the red and orange mech, “Hey, uh, captain Rodimus? Are you feeling ok? Did travelling though Ten’s space bridge make you feel sick?”

“...No….”, he grunted, “It’s just….those two can have better control over their fusion better when I did it with Drift…” Rodimus drew his shoulders in, “It’s just...I feel like Drift doesn’t find me that cool anymore, and wouldn’t wanna fuse with me anymore because I’m reckless.”

Tailgate fiddled with his fingers, “Well….Maybe it’s because you do show signs of being reckless and should probably work on that with Drift….I mean, Cyclonus says fusion is all about trust between two mechs. And it takes a lot of trust to keep a fusion under control…”

The captain remained silent to Tailgate’s advice. The minibot kept thinking of ways to make Rodimus feel better but he couldn’t think of anything else. “Well….uh...I’m sure Drift doesn’t think you’re uncool! You’re so much fun to be around!”

“DUH! Of course I’m fun to be around! I know that!”, Rodimus turned to Tailgate, “The thing is that I can fuse! I’ve done it before! Hotlock just got a little out of hand!”

“I wouldn’t call trying to kill people and murdering a prison of people ‘a little out of hand’ though….”

Rodimus rolled his optics, “They were the most dangerous criminals in Cybertron history! They were all on death row anyway. Rewind found that out in the prison’s main hard drive when the engineers went back to the prison rubble to get the ship fuel underneath the building.” Tailgate looked down, remembering how frightening Hotlock looked when he busted through the ship’s door.

“Um...Maybe that’s the reason why Drift ‘doesn’t think you’re cool’....You’re pushing aside the fact that Hotlock blindly killed people and you won’t admit that Hotlock needs to be set aside until you start getting a better relationship with Drift…”

Rodimus blankly looked to the side. Tailgate continued as he interlocking his fingers together, “You just gotta show Drift that you’re serious about what happened at the prison planet and you wanna get to know Drift better! Then he’ll open up to you again and trust you more! When you form Hotlock again in the future, you’ll be calmer and more cooperative!”

The captain looked at the small mech, “Yea. Yea….You’re right! I just gotta get on Drift’s good side and he’ll think I’m super cool to be around!” He lept off the rock and faced Tailgate, “We can do a steak out here later to catch Pharma! Drift will definitely be happy about that!”

“Yea! Steak out!”, Tailgate repeated excitedly.

Precision landed down next to the two mechs, “I’m finished, sweet sparks~ Guess my work here is done!” He unfused in a burst of energy, Drift and Perceptor elegantly posing again. Perceptor peeked a look at the two mechs who had their backs away from him.

“You guys didn’t watch this time?”, Perceptor questioned. The two mechs turned around, Tailgate looking for an excuse, “Oh! We saw and we were impressed! We were just talking about…..about…..Star Shield: Ultimate Nebula!”

Rodimus contorted his face, “Star Ultimate WHAT?!”

“Star Shield: Ultimate Nebula is the next series that’s supposed to premiere after the Star Shield season 4 is over with! It’s supposed to have new characters but everything in the storyline is interlocked!”, Tailgate fanboyed.

Perceptor looked surprised and adjusted his monocle, “Oh...Uh...Well it’s nice that you’re enjoying a tv series. Hope it broadcasts on airwaves the ship picks up...” The group got back on Ten while Tailgate talked about his favorite drama show all the way back home.

 

* * *

 

Laser burnt scribbles decorated Rodimus Prime’s main desk in his office. He never really regarded himself as an artist, perhaps he was one in some weird past life, but the captain definitely liked doing it. Rodimus looked up from his desk for a split second to look around the room. Anything to distract himself from Ultra Magnus’s nagging and constantly complaining about Megatron being technically a captain now since the big trial.

“How could Optimus put him, OF ALL PEOPLE, in a position of power on this ship?!?!”, Ultra Magnus boasted as he clenched his fists, putting on one of his famous scowling faces.

Another fresh line followed his red finger on the surface, “Well I’m not super hyped about a post-psychotic warlord being on my ship either….” As much as Rodimus practically worshipped the ground Optimus walked on, he couldn’t help but feel that he was betrayed in some way. A slow sigh escaped his lips, remembering the explanation that Optimus Prime gave. It still didn’t make much sense, even after a couple of months later…..

 _“Optimus…..”_ , he mentally groaned, _“Does he not trust me being out on my own?”_

“HEY!”, Rodimus snapped out of his daze as large servos slammed on the desk. Ultra Magnus lowered his brow, “Are you listening?!”

“No”, he lazily answered.

“I was talking about the inspection papers of the entire ship. Have you retrieved the inspection papers from the person you sent to investigate the entire ship?”, Ultra Magnus slowly repeated with agitation.

“No….but he should be done soon”, Rodimus commented, “This ship is freaking huge! I still haven’t been in all the rooms on this ship yet….But don’t worry! I’ve got it! No psycho docs are getting out of our line of sight!”

Ultra Magnus stood up straight again, squinting his eyes, “Fine then. Here’s the space bridge log in you asked for.”

Rodimus gleefully grabbed the short stack of papers, “Thank you Ultra Maggie!”

“Ultra Maggie?!”, the cop distastefully repeated.

The captain flipped through the papers, “Holy hell, why is there so many logs into this thing?! How many people have been using the space bridge!?”

Ultra Magnus folded his arms, “A lot of people moved in and out of the ship after the trial with Megatron. Plus, people have been going back to Cybertron ever since Starscream has been welcoming new robotic colonies like us. There’s been a ton of holidays being celebrated back at home. Things have been a bit crazy on both ends.”

Rodimus scratched his neck cables, “No kidding. Kinda wanna go back there and see all the new people back on Cybertron!”

“Maybe later on we could dock the ship and check back into Cybertron with Windblade. For now, we need to find out if Pharma has tampered with anything on the ship. I’ll leave you to your…..”, he looked down at the massive dent he left in the desk, “Whatever you do in here anymore…” With that the large civilian cop took his leave out of the office, the heavy steps getting lighter.

As soon as the room was silent, he let out a big sigh, and leaned his body on the desk. “Stupid Pharma….ruining my chances to sneak back home…I bet there are some wild parties going on right now…” Rodimus perked up as he heard a weird metal sound going on above him. He looked up at the ceiling, tracing the sound.

The banging finally stopped as the sound stopped near the vent. Rodimus got up from the desk and caught the vent cover that fell above him. A white leg dangled out first as the rest of Tailgate’s dusty body fell from above and landed in Rodimus’s arms.

Rodimus grinned, “So investigator….find anything?”

Tailgate was out of breath, his body’s plating lost it’s luster and had scratches all around him. He coughed up dust clouds, “Captain….Are you sure there isn’t another easier way to do this?”

“Nope! It’s actually brilliant! Since you’re a small, weak looking mech that’ll be willing to do what I say, you’re the perfect candidate to sneak around the vents!” He heard the minibot groan sadly.

“But I didn’t find anything…All I did was just rummage around the vents and got all dirty….I’ve only finished with 3 floors….”

“Well good thing you’re not doing anything else on this ship!”, Rodimus proclaimed proudly. He let Tailgate down onto the floor and sat back down in his chair. “In other news, I finally got the Space Bridge log!”

Rodimus flipped through the papers rapidly as Tailgate tried to dust himself off. The first  captain slowed down when he got to the last day they went back to the communication tower.

“Let’s see…..uuuuhhh…...here. This is the last day we’ve used it”, he wrote the date on the desk, “And where’s the first time we went to the tower?….” Rodimus kept scribbling on the desk.

Tailgate looked at the papers, “Wait, didn’t we ride Ten to the communication tower?”

“Yea but I’m trying to see some sort of pattern within the times when we had to go back...First time was from that one movie night….Second time was about a couple of days later. Third time, Drift and Perceptor went back with Ten alone. There’s been like 3 instances Pharma activated the tower again….Somehow…..”

Tailgate tilted his head, “How?”

Rodimus tapped his finger, “Well...that tower is made with some heavy stone and the energon crystals must be regrowing...I mean he could have some sort of device on him that allows him to manipulate stuff.. That doc is so wacked in the brain node that it’s possible…”

“Sounds like something Brainstorm would make.”

“Hmm….you got a point there short stack….Let's sort out the dates before we start pointing fingers.” Rodimus took out an empty data pad with a stylus pen and started writing. The minibot stared at his captain furiously scribbling numbers onto the pad. He stopped writing and stared at his writing.

“Um. Rodimus?....”, Tailgate called out.

Rodimus’s mouth twitched, “Sorry...It’s just...These dates take place within a certain time period of about 11 days...The last time Drift and Perceptor left was 10 days ago.”

The minibot gasped, “Pharma will reconstruct the tower soon!”

The captain got up from his chair, “Exactly! So we need to get the hell out there now!”

“Yea!”, Tailgate looked down at himself, “Oh...Um can we stop by the spa showers so I can be cleaned and re-waxed?”

 

* * *

 

Ten jumped out of the portal and slid to a stop. Rodimus and Tailgate hopped out of Ten’s cockpit and surveyed the area. The barren land blew wind through the metal plant foliage and between the stone structures that still stood. The legislator mech transformed from his alt mode and followed his two friends around the land, Tailgate holding his hand.

“Oh! There’s a good place to hide!”, the minibot pointed to a tall pile of rubble off in the distance.

Rodimus sat down behind the rocks, “This is a good enough distance. We’ll find the suspect and interrogate him!”

Tailgate nodded excitedly.

___________

 

A bit of time passed as Rodimus’s posture slumped against the rock, throwing smaller chunks at the ground in boredom. Tailgate passed the time by interacting with Ten.

Ten had a plant stem and drawing into the hard dirt. Tailgate looked at his drawing, slightly weirded out by how elaborate and detailed Ten’s drawing is. Whatever he drew….It looked like a bunch of abstract directions and shapes in certain places.

“What’s that supposed to be Ten?”

Ten turned to the tiny mech beside him, “Ten…”

“Um...ok. Well it looks pretty!”, Tailgate complemented.

Rodimus noticed the other two’s activities and sighed, “I dunno if this was a great idea. Maybe I-”

A low rumbling noise came from out of nowhere. All three of them twirled their heads around, trying to see anything up on the surface. Rodimus stood up and walked around, “Where did that rumble come from? This place is abandoned and there should be no trace of power….”

Tailgate tapped his mouthplate, “Could it be coming from below? It is supposed to look like an ancient city above ground...Maybe there’s a secret underground level?”

The sounds of machinery and steps could be heard off in the distance, coming from the same direction of the city. The two mechs scrambled back behind the rubble next to Ten. Tailgate turned to Ten and put an index servo up to his mouthplate. Ten tilted his head and made a low grunt.

“You gotta be quiet Ten or we’ll get caught!”, Tailgate whispered. He heard more machinery and odd buzzing that felt heavy on his audio input. They all stayed silent as they let the mysterious guest make noises.

Rodimus slowly stood up and leaned up against the rock. He quickly focused his optic on the tower and kneeled back down.

“Didja see anything!?”, Tailgate whispered.

“Yea! There’s someone with a giant square device beside him making that loud buzzing noise! Their backs were turned to us I think!” Rodimus took another peek again, this time for a full minute. He focused his optics towards the person and the device.

“I….I think I can kind of see them.”

Tailgate reached into Ten’s cockpit and took out a telescope, “Hold on, maybe I can see them with this.” Rodimus couldn’t even imagine why Ten had that telescope in his cockpit. The minibot crawled to the edge of the rubble and used his telescope to zoom in, the blurred figure quickly focused into a familiar figure.

“Huh that’s weird, I think that person resembles...W-wait a minute!” the realization hit Tailgate in a flash, “P-Perceptor!?!?”

Rodimus’s optics widened, “Woah! What!? Let me see!” He took the telescope and took a look himself. He saw Perceptor focused on the floating columns in front of him, solidifying back into their original state.

“Oh God….”

Tailgate saw Rodimus’s face slump into disappointment. “What should we do?”, he questioned quietly.

Rodimus kept watching Perceptor work the machine as the broken energon crystals beginning to glow around the whole area. The machine kept making odd noises as Perceptor kept typing something into it, the environment moving around him. As soon as he showed up he pushed the large square device into the broken buildings and seemed to go down into another underground opening. And just like that, he was gone from the surface.

The captain knelt back down and gave Tailgate back the telescope slowly.

“Goddamnit……”, he squeezed his optics shut, processing what he just saw.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Swerve’s bar was calm and quiet,  a few mechs sipping on oil as Swerve chatted with Highbrow about something involving explosive energon being turned into something drinkable. On the very other side of the bar sat Tailgate and Rodimus, staring at the small tv screen placed on a high shelf. Both their normal grade energon were untouched.

Tailgate was hunched on the table with his arms folded in. “Sigh...I don’t get it…”, the minibot said to himself, “Why would Perceptor rebuild the tower?...”

Rodimus looked to the side, he really didn’t wanna think that Perceptor was doing this for the wrong reasons. Rebuilding the tower gave him an excuse for making Precision with Drift and probably making Drift feel comfortable with fusing with Perceptor instead of him. That’s the only thing he could think of now. Perceptor somehow wanting attention from Drift? “ _Couldn’t he do it some other way?!_ ”, Rodimus thought to himself.

Tailgate sat up straight, “Maybe he’s doing research at the tower and Pharma is somehow turning it back on?”

“No…I don’t think that’s it”, Rodimus sadly answered.

The blank tv screen screeched that familiar tone again, showing the static and everything. All optics shot towards the small television. Swerve gritted his teeth as he stomped towards the supply closet, “That damn doctor is gonna drive me crazy with his distress signals!” The minibot grabbed a ladder and climbed up to the tv to try and turn it off.

“The signal”, a voice called out behind Rodimus and Tailgate. The two jumped a little as Perceptor walked between them and focused on the tv. “It’s Pharma again….he must have build the tower again…..How many times is he going to build that infernal thing?” Rodimus and Tailgate shot nervous looks at each other as Perceptor ordered the two of them to come with him to Drift and grab Ten along also.

____________

 

The tower gave off a powerful aura, the structure seeming to resemble its original state the more they come back to the place. Perceptor looked up the colossal building, “I dunno how Pharma keeps coming back and rebuilding it”, he quickly turned around to Drift with a soft smile, “But we can knock this building down as much as it takes!”

Drift nodded in agreement. Tailgate looked up at Rodimus, waiting for him to say something. The captain was sweating cold liquid all over his frame, not knowing how this whole thing will turn out if he speaks now. A cold feeling went down his spinal cord, imaging the outcomes that could happen.

But it had to stop. A true Prime would confront wrongdoing head on...even if it was his own crew who was doing said wrongdoing. Rodimus clenched both of his servos into a fist, trying to open his throat cavity to say the right words.

He saw Drift and Perceptor smiling together with servos wrapped around each other as the swordsman gently dipped the scientist down into a pose. Rodimus stomped a pede to the ground.

“S-STOP!” The two mechs stopped what they were doing to look at Rodimus standing there with a severely nervous expression. Perceptor raised a brow, “Is there something wrong Rodimus?”

The first captain swallowed as he continued, “Y-You shouldn’t….”

Tailgate stepped in, “Perceptor…..We saw you…” The words cracked Perceptor’s smile as his face turned  into a scared expression.

“W-What?…”, he shakingly asked.

Drift looked at everyone, “I don’t understand what’s going on. What is it?”

Perceptor’s lips quivered as he slowly spoke.

“I-I’m sorry Drift….I just wanted to form Precision with you some more…together...”

The words took a full second to sink into Drift’s brain node. The swordsman’s optics shot open, releasing Preceptor's grip, causing the red mech to hit the ground hard. Drift stepped back a bit in disbelief, shaking his head, “That’s why Pharma wasn’t showing up on the signals after the first time….”, he quietly said.

Scrambling to get back up, Perceptor lifted himself up from the ground with servos stretched out to Drift, “Please Drift, let me explain!-”

“ **YOU’VE BEEN FIXING THE TOWER!** ” Drift gritted his teeth as he stepped towards Perceptor. His shoulders were drawn up as his optics flickered from a calming blue to bright red with golden pupils staring directly at the red mech backing away from him.

“I-It was Pharma the first time!”, Perceptor nervously corrected, still holding up his servos, “I just wanted to feel more comfortable about fusing! To share more victories….”

Drift instinctively placed a hand on one of his hip swords, “THOSE WEREN’T VICTORIES!”, he growled.

“WAIT DRIFT!”, Rodimus ran over to the mechs. Drift glanced to the first captain. “Look, you’re the most experienced person when it comes to fusion! We don’t know how to do it well enough! You know what you’re doing! You make us feel stronger!”

“Don’t defend this double crosser!”, Drift furiously barked, causing Rodimus to slowly back away. He never seen Drift so angry in his life. “The DJD is HUNTING us down for Megatron and Perceptor was possibly giving our location away to those fraggin’ murderers! He endangered the whole ship and everyone aboard!”

Everyone stayed silent. Tailgate was next to Ten, silently gripping his leg. He held a nervous look as his optics darted at everyone.

“D-Dri-”, Perceptor desperately said.

Drift jabbed an index finger into Perceptor’s chest, “ **SHUT UP!** ”, he quickly turned to Rodimus and stuck out his servo.

“Rodimus! **Fuse. _NOW_**.”

The crimson flame mech looked at the servo and back up at Drift, “B-But what about-”, he stopped as he saw the swordman’s intense gaze burn a hole through his head. Drift clenched his servo.

“Just get over here….”, Drift snarled as he walked away from the others, Rodimus sadly following. As soon as they were in safe distance, Rodimus felt his whole body get pulled towards Drift. He could feel the hot air around the white mech as he was twirled in place and struck a hard pose close together. Rodimus finally let his guard down and let Drift take control. The two mechs shined as they both formed into Hotlock.

Tailgate looked up at Perceptor in concern. The scientist had hunched shoulders as he was cupping his mouth. Perceptor was turned away from Tailgate and Ten in shame as he heard the ground underneath him rumbled from Hotlock’s steps.

When the fusion got to the giant tower, Hotlock summoned his sword from his left bicep light and furiously slashed at the structure. The columns began to fall down onto the new energon crystals, smashing downwards into the ground. Hotlock squinted his four scarlet optics at the rumble as he took a deep breath through his nostril tunnels and blew out candy red colored flames out of his mouth.

The fire spread across the buildings and heated up the area. The energon crystals began to light up in the dancing flames crawled across the structures and metallic plant life. A small popping noise came from one of the smaller crystal formations as more and more kept shattering in an explosion. Soon the whole field began blowing up, energon exploding like landmines and shaking the ground.

Hotlock silently stared down at the hot messy explosions and destruction, not even reacting to energon blasts burning through his metal plating below his knees. The columns of the tower crumbled away in the flames, black liquids bleeding showing up from underneath the rubble.  The giant fusion lifted his leg and stomped it into the ground, going into the underground levels. Flames and the remaining energon crystals fell into the massive crumbling hole. Hotlock angrily stomped across the sunken ground, breathing more flames from his throat and onto the ground.

The fusion eventually stopped creating a mess and decided not to keep being fused for once. He defused himself and returned back to being Drift and Rodimus.

The ride back to the Lost Light was deathly quiet.

 

* * *

 

 The next day, Tailgate trailed behind Cyclonus towards Swerve’s bar. When they reached the doorway, guarded by Ten, the smaller mech caught Perceptor walking from the opposite direction towards the bar. Perceptor also stopped at the doorway when Ten moved out of the way to let Drift walk out of the doors.

Drift silently walked out of the bar. The air around him was heavy, his engines ran loudly as his face was still. Perceptor was clearly in his field of sight as he walked off down the hallway, remaining quiet. The scientist watched Drift ignore his presence and slowly walked into Swerve’s.

Cyclonus handed his sword to Ten and turned to Tailgate. “I sense a lot of negative tension within those two mechs”, he commented.

Tailgate twiddled his fingers, “Y-Yea. I dunno if you heard but Perceptor was rebuilding the communication towers that were messing with the ship’s electronics…”

“Why?” Cyclonus flatly asked.

“Um...I remember him saying he just wanted to feel comfortable with fusing and share more victories with Drift?...I think Perceptor wanted to get closer to Drift and was feeling lonely…”

The tall swordsman scuffed and walked into the bar saying “Pathetic…” Tailgate followed Cyclonus into the bar, sadly agreeing with him. Even though the deed was bad, he could understand why Perceptor would’ve done it.  “I guess he just wanted to feel strong with someone else...”, Tailgate thought to himself as he watched Cyclonus’s backside.

~


End file.
